24fandomcom-20200223-history
Željko Ivanek
Ljubljana, Slovenia | role = Andre Drazen}} Željko Ivanek played Andre Drazen during Season 1 of 24. Ivanek is a three-time Tony nominated actor and a Yale School of Drama graduate. Biography and career Željko Ivanek was born in Slovenia but moved with his parents to America in 1960. After two years they returned to Slovenia, but then moved back to America in 1967, where he spent the rest of his childhood. In 1975, he graduated from Ellwood P. Cubberley High School in Palo Alto, and then he graduated from Yale University in 1978. After that, he trained at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art. During his career, Ivanek has been a mainstay on police procedural series, logging numerous guest roles on shows such as NYPD Blue (with Myndy Crist), CSI (with Misha Collins), Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (with Tamara Tunie), Bones (with T.J. Thyne), House, and Shark, among others. Ivanek had a regular role alongside Michelle Forbes and Reed Diamond on Homicide: Life on the Street as State's Attorney Ed Danvers and a recurring role as Governor James Devlin on Oz. Like a handful of 24 actors, he appeared in an episode of Lost (as Edmund Burke) and was cast in late 2006 as Glenn Close's opposition in Damages (with Donnie Keshawarz). Other television credits include The West Wing (with Devika Parikh), The Edge of Night, From the Earth to the Moon (with Wendy Crewson), The Sun Also Rises (with Julian Sands), The Mentalist (with Tim Guinee and Michael Holden), All My Sons, Heroes (with Zachary Quinto), and The Event (with Sarah Roemer). On film, Ivanek has had roles in movies such as The Soldier (with Joaquim de Almeida and Alberta Watson), Aftermath: A Test of Love (with Doug Savant), School Ties, Truman (with Colm Feore and Harris Yulin), Courage Under Fire (with Lou Diamond Phillips, Tim Guinee, Sean Astin, and Albert Hall), The Associate (with Vincent Laresca), Donnie Brasco (with Zach Grenier), A Civil Action (with Kevin Fry-Bowers), Black Hawk Down (with Glenn Morshower), Manderlay (with Isaach De Bankole), and Live Free or Die Hard (with Christina Chang, Yorgo Constantine and Clay Cullen). In 2012, Ivanek starred in both The Bourne Legacy (with Clayton Barber) and Argo (with Bob Gunton, Keith Szarabajka and John Boyd). 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** (voice, uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) * Legends (2014) * Seven Psychopahts (2012) * Argo (2012) * The Bourne Legacy (2012) * Tower Heist (2011) * In Bruges (2008) * Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Manderlay (2005) * Dogville (2003) * Hannibal (2001) * A Civil Action (1998) * School Ties (1992) * Rachel River (1987) * The Soldier (1982) Television appearances * Madam Secretary (2014-present) * 12 Monkeys (2015-2017) * True Blood (2008-2014) * Revolution (2013-2014) * The Mob Doctor (2012-2013) * The Event (2010-2011) * Damages (2007-2010) * Heroes (2009) * Lost (2007) * NYPD Blue (2005) * Oz (1997-2003) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1993-1999) * L.A. Law (1990) * St. Elsewhere (1987) * The Edge of Night (1981-1982) Background information and notes *Ivanek claimed in the 2012 documentary That Guy... Who Was in That Thing... (which also had interviews with Xander Berkeley, Mark Rolston and Timothy Omundson) that he had an action figure of his Andre Drazen character. External links * * * Zeljko Ivanek interviewed on [http://www.americantheatrewing.org/seminars/detail/featured_performers_01_08 Working in the Theatre: Featured Performers] video at American Theatre Wing.org, January 2008 Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Guest stars Category:Uncredited actors